


idol

by scoryuu



Series: Fujisaki February [10]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Bisexual Fujisaki Chihiro, Bisexual Maizono Sayaka, Crushes, F/M, Fluff, He/Him Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Male Fujisaki Chihiro, Mutual Pining, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoryuu/pseuds/scoryuu
Summary: Chihiro Fujisaki has a big dumb crush on Sayaka MaizonoLuckily for him, she has one too.
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro/Maizono Sayaka, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Series: Fujisaki February [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137818
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	idol

**Author's Note:**

> I love how I wrote a ff for them literally yesterday - I guess you could say I'm addicted to this pairing??
> 
> I find them extremely cute together - 
> 
> Anyways - 
> 
> Content Warnings: None (Let me know if I missed anything)
> 
> Enjoy

Chihiro Fujisaki had a crush. 

It was a stupid one though. 

He had a crush on Sayaka Maizono. An idol. Someone who would never know him. Well remember him. 

They went to the same preschool together. 

As much as he hated that school and the memories in it, Sayaka made it a bit better. 

She would eat lunch with him when no one else would. And she would try to stop the bullies. And it worked for a bit anyways.

Then she moved. And he was alone again. 

Now she was extremely famous.

Pretty. 

And would likely never want a loser like him. 

A couple months later that would prove to be wrong. 

They ended up in the same school again. 

Hope's Peak Academy. 

Initially the girl with gorgeous blue hair had the hots for Makoto Naegi.

Unfortunately for her, Makoto got in a relationship with Kyoko Kirigiri. 

After they got together, Sayaka pulled him aside in private and told him that she in fact did remember him. 

“Fujisaki, I don’t really know how to say this but, have I been misgendering you?”

“What do you mean?”

“In pre-school you identified as a male right?? Is it still the same, or do you identify as female. Or something other than those??”

“Well actually- I am a guy.”

“Then why do you wear dresses? Not saying that males can’t but-”

“-Because I didn’t want to get bullied again. After you left it only got worse-”

“I’m sorry. Are you going to tell our classmates?”

“Eventually”

“Well I actually have something else to tell you Chihiro.”

“What is it?”

"Well, I like you. And I’ll always like you.”

“R-r-really?!”

“Yes.”

“I a-actually l-like you too”

“That’s great!!”

“Also Maizono, I just wanted to let you know that I’m bi. I know that’s kind of random but I felt like telling you”

“IamtooandImtooscaredtotellanyonebecauseimscared”

The next day, the two told the class their secrets, and their relationship status. 

Luckily everyone was supportive. 

**Author's Note:**

> I need to get better at writing end notes, they're always the same - 
> 
> kUdOs, CoMmEnTs, AnD bOoKmArKs ArE hIgHlY aPpReCiAtEd (<3) 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed
> 
> I also need some rare-pair suggestions (can be pretty much anything, just needs to involve Chihiro in some way)
> 
> \- Scoryuu


End file.
